The day after
by Grey of Myrddin
Summary: RyogaUkyo Ranma proposes to Akane, Ryoga tells Ukyo, something bad happens
1. Default Chapter

The day after  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, if I did Ranma would get his ass in gear and tell Akane how he feels, Ryoga would realize that him and Ukyo make a nice couple and lose the bad sense of direction, Kodachi would already be in a strait jacket, Tatewaki would probably marry his reflection, and Shampoo would settle down with Mousse. (that was long)  
  
Pre-rant: YIPEE MY 1ST FIC!! AND I'VE CONSUMED WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR!! BAP- WHAP-BANG-POW Okay, all better now!! Um... ON WITH THE FIC!!!(always wanted to say that) Oh yeah this takes place after Season 4 of the series, cause that's all I own (sadly)  
  
Chap. 1  
  
"No! No, it isn't true! You're lying to me, you jackass!" Ukyo screamed.  
Ryoga shook his head, "Ranma asked her and she said yes. There's nothing we can do about it. Crying won't solve your problems."  
"How the hell can you say that! Didn't you love her?"  
"YES DAMMIT! I did, and that's why I want her to be happy. That's all th...at ma...tter...s to m-" Ryoga slurred as he collapsed on the pavement in front of Ukyo's shop.  
Ukyo rushed over to him. "Dammit, you jackass, what just happened to you?" She flipped him over to make sure he was breathing and found a deep gash in his left wrist, bleeding profusely. "Oh my god, Ryoga," she gasped.  
She tried to pick him up, but had to drag him into her spare bedroom. She laid him down on the futon set up in there and began bandaging his wrist up. "That jackass! What the hell is his problem? What sort of idiot tries to kill himself like that?"  
"Hey, t-that ain't very nice," slurred the boy laying before her.  
"What the hell is your problem! Why were you trying to kill yourself, you jackass!"  
"Long story, tell you after I sleep. I'm tired." With that the eternally lost boy lost himself to his dreams.  
Ukyo went downstairs to grab his pack from the entrance of her shop. 'Why the hell was he trying to kill himself, doesn't he know I'd- I mean WE'D ALL miss him. After all it's not like I have feelings for that ignorant, directionally challenged, cute, polite ,honorab- Hold it, stop right there, Ucchan. You're not supposed to like him, you're engaged to Ranma. Remember, Ranma, the boy your in love with. Supposedly. No, I'm not going to doubt myself this time, I LOVE RANMA. No you don't, you just need something to hold on to.' "Shut up! Ugh, whatever, I'm going to sleep"  
  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I!" Came a voice from down the hall.  
"Goddamn it, that suicidal Jackass is awake, can't even find the door. Well, up and 'em Ucchan." She walked over to Ryoga's room and opened the door. "Yo, Ryoga where are you?"  
"I'd like to know that as well."  
She followed the sound of his voice and saw, "Oh my god, Ryoga. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ryoga get out of the closet, oh god that's funny."  
"Um... Ukyo. A little help here, please?"  
Ukyo sighed and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the closet. "There, now do you want breakfast or not?"  
"T-thanks, it's always worse when I'm tired, it's really embarrassing." He stammered, blushing furiously in embarrassment.  
'He's kinda cute when he's blushing like that. Hold it Ucchan. Stop that line of thought right there. We already had a talk on this topic, You're engaged to Ranchan." She winced, suddenly remembering Ryoga's news from last night.  
  
Post-rant: Ha-ha My 1st fic's 1st chapter is complete. Reviews are appreciated. Updates will be random, cause I write slowly and am inspired even slower. Flames will be used to kill younger siblings, furbies, and pokemon. BYE-BYE 


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Chap. 2  
  
Disclaimer: THE SERIES AIN'T MINE, GET IT!!! If not, leave, just leave, you have no right to read this.  
  
Pre-rant: To my reviewers, both of which left no name, thank you very much. ????, my belief is that Akane DOES love him, she just wants him to admit it first. Anonymous, thank you very much for your kind words, I'll try to slow things down. I believe that Ukyo always had feelings for Ryoga, but she covered them up with her "love" for Ranma. Those feelings combined with her attempts to find anything to keep her from being alone, which I believe she fears more than anything else caused the reaction I wrote earlier. As soon as she begins to recover things will slow down, not to mention Ryoga's admittance as P-chan, which will cause major ripples in the pool of fate. Plus this chapter will have a huge twist in it. Wow that was some disturbingly introspective stuff I wrote there... I'm gonna go get some pudding.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
'He's kinda cute when he's blushing like that. Hold it Ucchan. Stop that line of thought right there. We already had a talk on this topic, You're engaged to Ranchan." She winced, suddenly remembering Ryoga's news from last night.  
  
Chap. 2  
  
Ukyo suddenly broke down, crying into Ryoga's shirt.  
Ryoga froze. "Ugh, U-Ukyo." He breathed in deeply, composing himself. 'She smells nice. No Ryoga, bad thoughts, bad! Ukyo needs your help, stop being such a pervert!' "It'll be okay, Ukyo. It'll be okay."  
'This is nice,' mused Ukyo, then realized who was holding her. "Ryoga, please let go of me."  
"All right, Ukyo." He said worriedly. BAAP "I'msorryIdon'tknowwhatIdidbutI'msorryUkyojustdon'thitmeagain!"  
Ukyo had raised her spatula to hit Ryoga again, but paused. "Ryoga get your ass up. God, you'd think that a guy who fights Ranma Saotome on a regular basis would be tougher then this. How pathetic."  
That irked Ryoga tremendously. "Pathetic, huh. You're gonna eat those words." There was no emotion in his voice, and he had a slightly twisted smile on his face that didn't reach his lightless eyes. He reached up and grabbed the spatula from her and effortlessly snapped the head off it. Ukyo just stood there, shocked that Ryoga started to laugh at her. SLAP "Oww...um, what happened?" He looked around the room, confused, and saw the spatula lying next to a very scared Ukyo. "No, dammit! NO! I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve to live around people, and I just end up hurting them." He sobbed and ran from the shop, going right through the wall. Ukyo just stood there for a while then slumped forward and cried on to a nearby table. Ucchan's okonomiyaki wasn't going to open today.  
Ryoga was doing the one thing he had never expected to try to do. He was trying to get lost. He kept on running until he was pretty damn far from Nerima. He just was wondering why these people were so caught up on this Napoleon guy. It sounded like Akane talking to him about Ranma. 'I hope Ukyo is okay. God dammit, I hate myself!'  
  
Post-rant: Well... I didn't even expect that. Ryoga is scary when he's angry(note, the description is from my friends describing me when I'm angry. I'm scary too, but I just stick my fist through doors and walls. No big deal, right?) Can anyone guess where Ryoga is??? Well any ideas, comments, or whatever else you have to say, is appreciated; Though flames will be used on Tsubasa and the Kunos, so you can send them too 


	3. Goobye

Sorry to anyone who was actuall reading my story but I just can't stay inspired enough to  
  
write this anymore. So I hereby declare this fic DISCONTINUED! If anyone wants to  
  
use the plotline, or continue it for me just let me know first, I will respond. I may try a  
  
Naruto fic cause I'm really starting to like the story they have going. It'll start around  
  
Chapter 39 of the manga and will be updated as I get new issues of Shonen Jump. It'll be  
  
a SI fic using Darh, who I'm drawing now. He's cool (and scary!) See ya all  
  
eventually. 


End file.
